iRumor
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: A Seddie ONE SHOT. A rumor goes around school that Sam is knocked up by a new boy when she isn't. With a mix of names and stories. Freddie reveals something to Sam that Sam did not see coming. Hehehe. I made this story during Chemistry.


Sam

…..

I walk into school with their eyes like darts on me. I was the bull's eye. Is it because I'm wearing a pink shirt? I look at everyone and they pretend to do something. I go to my locker and open it. Carly storms up to me.

" Who's the father?" She demands yelling. I look at her questionable. I look down at my flat belly and look back up at her in shock.

" What the? What's going on?" I yell. Carly pulls me closer to her.

" Everyone is calling you a slut cause your knocked up from Ethan Waldorf." She whispers.

" Who's Ethan Waldorf?" I ask. I think it was then Carly realized that I wasn't joking around that I seriously didn't know what was going on right now.

" Ethan Waldorf. The New York City AV geek who came to the school three months ago." I try to see if I have any relocation of him in my brain. I don't.

" Well I don't know him." I say smiling. Then Tammi Yuckett comes walking up to me.

" Hey Tam." I say.

" Hey Sam." She says. Blonde hair, blue eyes, my height, we look similar but she has a huge nose. I could tell something was wrong by the look in her eyes. She had her sweatshirt zipped up and her hands were deep in the pockets.

" What's wrong?" I ask concerningly.

" I just wanted to let you know that I am clearing up the rumors for you."

" Why?"

" I was the one he knocked up. It was just a quickie in the Under 21 Club. He mixed up our names by accident." Tammi says.

" Why are you tell me this?" I ask.

" You didn't hear?"

" What?"

" He told all his AV guys about the night. Then I sent him the text telling him I was pregnant." She looks into my eyes.

" He think it's you. Freddie Benson is pissed beyond belief. Look, I'm sorry for the damage but I have to see Ethan and get kicked off the cheerleading squad." She says and walks away. Why would Freddie be pissed? He's never pissed.

I look at her walk away with her head down. I turn around and see that Carly has walked away to class. I turn to my locker and pull out my emergency ribs for algebra class. I slam my locker and turn around to Freddie. I jump.

" Oh my god Freddie, you scared me." I say.

" How could you do him in an Under 21 club stall?" He asks. I close my eyes in stupidity.

" Look Freddie," I say.

" Look Freddie what? You did Ethan Waldorf in a bathroom stall for crying out loud! Your throwing your life away!" He says. He takes a breathe. " He's going back to New York you know. He doesn't want a kid. Not with you Sam. He's leaving you. And the kid." He says nicely and then takes my hand. He looks into my eyes. " I'll be here, for everything and I mean everything cause, cause, cause….…..I love you."

I couldn't believe it. I was in shock.

" I'm a virgin!" I yell. He drops my hand.

" You can't be a virgin Sam! You did it with Ethan Walfuck!"

" No Freddie! I'm not pregnant!" He looks at me weirdly. " Tammi Yuckett is! Ethan got with Tammi Yuckett in the bathroom stall of the under 21 club. She's the one who's knocked up! Ethan mixed up our names! I'm not pregnant" I say smiling. Freddie puts his hands on my belly. He starts examining it. AKA feeling up my belly. Then he pokes my boob. Then he gropes my boob. I look at him.

" What are you doing?" I ask.

" When your pregnant, your boobs enlarge."

" I know Freddie." I say taking his hands and pulling them off. I look at him for him to run off but he stays.

The awkwardness begins. We both lean against the lockers.

" Well, this is awkward." I say. It was an awkward silence between us cause we both knew what Freddie had said. Never a less to say I was amazed but the outcome of this rumor.

Freddie

…

Me and my mouth. I just should have let her talk. I just had to say it. I just had to say it! I look over to Sam. Sam tries to speak but she is more likely questioning her words. I look into her eyes. Sam hesitates. She kisses me on the cheek.

" If I do find my self knocked up by a NYC geek boy, I'll come to you." She says. I smile. Sam starts to walk away but I take a step and grab her wrist pulling her closer to me. I wrap my arm around her waist. I lean down and kiss her on the lips. After a minute Sam starts to kiss back. Sam's face was in shock when I lifted my head closing the kiss.

" Wow." We say in unison.


End file.
